Good-bye My Friend
by silverwolv20
Summary: Lupin writes a letter to Sirius after he quits DADA. Not *slash* sorry. Pls. R&R.


Title: Goodbye Friend  
  
Author: silverwolv20  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything  
  
Summary: What happens after Lupin quits his DADA job? He writes a letter to Sirius. After all, Best friends have to Keep in Touch  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first EVER Lupin/Sirius Fic. Pls. Be nice to me. Reviews and Flames welcome. Just don't flame me for useless things. Thank you -_-'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
The day after the *incident* with Black and the dementors(3:30 am)  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I come in" asked Lupin as he peeped through the door. "Why yes, of course Remus." Said Dumbledore as Lupin went in with his suitcase "Sit down Remus." "Professor, I'm sorry to say this but I am going to quit the job" said Lupin, not daring to look at Dumbledore's eyes. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay?" asked Dumbledore. "No thanks professor, after what happened last night, I can't risk the lives of innocent children" "If that is what you wish, then it's fine with me." Said Dumbledore. "Thank you very much professor. You are very understanding" Lupin said as he stood up, got his suit case, and went out the door. "Thank you very much professor."  
  
Harry persuading Lupin to go  
  
"Don't go professor! You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
teacher we've ever had! Don't go!" Harry pleaded "Well, Professor Snape has already told everyone that I am a werewolf. Tomorrow parents will send the ministry owls. They wouldn't want me teaching their children" "Are you leaving because of that?" asked Harry "No Harry! It's just that, I can't let that incident yesterday happen again. I could have killed someone" said Lupin in an exasperated voice. "Don't worry! We will meet again. You are truly like you father." Said Lupin as Professor Dumbledore came in Lupin's office. "The Knight Bus is waiting outside Remus." "I'll walk you!" said Harry "No thanks Harry! I think you should go and see your friends," said Lupin as he walked to the entrance hall and within a blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
In the Knight Bus  
  
  
  
"Where to?" asked Ernie.  
  
"Anywhere! Where's your last stop?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Well, we stop usually at Rome and wait for a call."  
  
"Rome it is" said Lupin as he sat at the far end of the bus. There he brought out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill and there he wrote.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Sirius,  
  
I hope that you are well and hiding from the Ministry. I am really sorry that I thought you were a spy. But I believe we had already talked about that. I am riding the Knight Bus and am going to Rome. Don't ask me why. I don't know. They say it's their last stop so that's where I ask them to bring me.  
  
To tell you the truth, I really don't know what to do, where to go or even how I will survive. All I know now is when I get to Rome I will go straight and look for an inn. That's where I will plan what to do next. You don't need to write back to this because I know that you are busy. I will send an owl from time to time.  
  
If ever you need to see me or your grandson, I took the liberty of taking a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione with me as well. So you and Buckbeak wont feel so lonely. Just remember that Friends stick by each other sides so if ever you need help don't hesitate to ask me. I will always be your friend No matter what.  
  
I still can't believe that Peter had deceived us. I swear I won't stop looking for him. I will avenge James, Lily, and You, Sirius. If only James were here. What do you think he would do? I hope that your name will be cleared soon. So anyway, like I said, I will be keeping in touch with you.  
  
I hope that you have found a good hiding place for you and Buckbeak. After the search for you has already worn off Please write me a letter. Just tell any owl to go to the Rome Wizarding Inn. I will be there or just send back with this owl if you have settled. Take Care my Good Friend. This time I will say goodbye. But that doesn't mean that this is the end of our friendship. Just a momentary fare well.  
  
Sincerely Your Friend,  
  
Remus J. Lupin.  
  
Lupin folded the parchment and asked Ernie if they have an owl. Fortunately, they do. So Lupin sent the letter, lay down on the bunk bed, rested his eyes, and drifted of.  
  
{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
A/N: How was it? Did you like it? I hope so! If you didn't ::boohoo:: Like I said 'It's my first Remus/Sirius fic so please be Nice. No USELESS flames please. 


End file.
